The Dreaded Eel
by Midnight7716
Summary: Hiccup saves Toothless from eel once again, and it leads to a little fun later that day. 1st person on Hiccup. Anthro Toothless X Hiccup Yaoi. I know, this summary sucks... XD EDIT: Now with lemon! Enjoy!


**The Dreaded Eel.**

**By: Jessica Stephenson**

WARNING! This Story contains Yaoi, (Male X Male relationship/ shmexing) content. If you don't like that Sort of thing, hit your back button now! You have been warned. By the way, Hiccup is like 18 or 19 years old in this. I don't know Toothless' age, but he's certainly not a minor either so don't go reporting this and under aged plz. Thank you.

EDIT: I added lemon! So enjoy! X3

It was a fine day in Berk once again. Not as cold as usual. I think the dragons are the cause of that since they have a natural heat to themselves. I still think it's strange though… And ever since Toothless changed, everything has been different. I finally finished his new tailfin to fit his body so he could fly on his own again. He was so happy, he almost took me right in the middle of the village in front of everyone. I can't even begin to describe how red my face was about the whole thing. Thank Oden that everyone already knew about our relationship, or else we would both be dead….or just Toothless. I'm glad my father accepted our relationship… If he hadn't, Toothless wouldn't be alive right now.

Anyway, today was a nice day… that is, until dinner time. Apparently, I forgot to tell dad that dragons don't like eel since he served eel soup tonight. Luckily I noticed before he took a bite of it. "Toothless, wait!" I shouted before he put the spoon in his mouth. "That has eel in it!" My dragon immediately froze, dropping the spoon back into the bowl. "What's wrong?" my father asked before Toothless went berserk and went to the furthest corner of the room. "Dragons don't care for eels." I said simply as I walked over to the hissing Night Fury. "Oh, sorry there Toothy my boy." my father said as he picked up the abandoned bowl from the table. "I'll just get you some leftover mutton. Be right back." After he left, I addressed my dragon.

"That was close, huh?" I asked as I patted his back, just above where his wings connected with his body. "Um… Why don't you guys like eels anyway. I never understood that." Toothless suddenly clung to me and shivered. "We're REALLY allergic to them… We'll die if it even touches our tongue." he breathed out as he continued to shiver. "Oh Gods, I almost died today!" I never knew just how deadly one little eel could be to a dragon. I held him close and pet his head. "Hey, it's okay, your safe now." I whispered, trying to calm him down. He let out a shaky sigh as he looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "You've saved my life again Hiccup. Thank you." he said before lightly kissing me on the lips.

Dammit, why did his kisses have to be so addicting? His body is so much warmer than my own, it made me want to be closer to him. His lips burned against mine as we continued the kiss. I felt his tongue brush up against my lips, and I let him in without hesitation. His tongue was even hotter than his skin. It just felt so good feeling his forked tongue wrap around mine. After we finally stopped, I was already aroused, feeling my shaft grow hard from the wonderful heat. But I had to calm down, now was not the time to be wanting him like this. My father would be back soon and I don't want him to catch us like this.

Toothless purred as he nuzzled his cheek against mine. "Well someone's excited today." he purred as he continued nuzzling me. I blushed bright red and gently pushed him away. "Your fault." I countered before giving him one last kiss. "We still need to eat." "Oh, alright… We'll continue after dinner then." he stated as he stood up. I blushed even more at that statement, cause I knew he wasn't lying. Dad came back with some leftover mutton and we all finally started eating.

Later, when the sky finally started to get dark, I waited for Toothless in my room. One candle was lit and I was sitting on my bed with my night tunic and trousers on, I'm such a romantic. (Sarcasm intended) I waited for a while, but it wasn't too long before Toothless finally came through the door. "Couldn't wait, could you?" he asked, a grin growing on his face as he began walking over to me. "Nope. Now get your scaly butt over here and kiss me." I ordered as I watched him move. I didn't have to tell him twice since he immediately got on top of me, forcing his lips to mine. I moaned as I fell back onto the bed, taking him with me.

I could feel his hands graze up my sides as he started taking off my tunic. The way he dragged his claws over my skin drove me crazy. After he tugged off my shirt, he nipped at my collarbone making me gasp in arousal. I could feel myself getting hard again, and knew that Toothless was hard too since I could feel the bulge in his pants through mine. He began to tug at my pants as I did his and they both fell, forgotten to the floor. We couldn't help but paw at each other, it's been too long since the last time we did anything. Nearly a month if I can remember correctly I've been so busy lately that we haven't been able to spend that much time together. We'll now, nothing was going to keep me from him. Nothi-

My thoughts were interrupted when Toothless began thrusting his hips, rubbing our hard shafts together. "Too- Toothless… I- It feels… so good…" I moaned out as I arched my back so I could get more of that sweet friction. He purred as he continued to thrust against me. "Toothless… please… don't… tease me. It's been too long… I want you… inside…" Gods… I sound like a dirty slut saying that… but it's true… I wanted him like never before. "As you wish, my Mate." He purred as he began positioning himself at my entrance. "Please…" I begged one final time as I shifted down to try and get him inside. He started pushing his hips forward until the tip of his cock was finally inside.

I groaned at the sudden pain I felt. It had been to long. We've been inactive for so long, I've tightened up again. Not that Toothless seem to care since he was purring and groaning every time I clenched my muscles around him from the pain. "Hi-Hiccup... Ahh~~ The last time you were ever this tight was when I first took you... So good..." My dragon lover moaned out before jerking his hips a little, making his cock go in a little deeper. "Well don't get used to it cause we're never going to wait so long to do this ever again." I stated flatly to him before groaning in pain. "Now can you hold still for a second? You're hurting me. I need to adjust..."

Toothless did exactly as I asked and froze. It was almost like he became a statue... He gave me plenty of time to adjust to his size again... so much that I had to tell him that he could continue. Is was a slow process though. It seemed like Toothless was only able to get half an inch further before I told him to stop again cause of the pain I felt from stretching around him. Yeah, we're NEVER going to not have sex for longer than a week at the most EVER again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Toothless had finally fully buried himself into me. I gave myself a few more seconds to adjust myself to his size again, gasping every time the tip of his cock bushed up against my prostate, before telling him that he could start. He slowly pulled out of me until only the tip remained inside before pushing himself back in. I groaned. The pain was still there, but with every thrust from my lover, the more it faded away and was replaced by pleasure.

Before I knew it, Toothless started to gradually speed up his thrusts, his lower body beginning to slap against my behind. I began to pant as he hit my prostate over and over, gasping every time he hit it particularly hard. "Ah- AH! To- Tooth!" I managed to moan out, my mind fogging over from the pleasure I was receiving. "Mo- More! Please!" Finally, I felt no more pain. Just the pleasure that only Toothless could ever give me.

He began growling lustfully, his eyes long since clouded over with lust and pleasure. The next thing I knew, he had bitten into the area there my shoulder and neck met, mimicking old scars from previous lust filled nights we've had. I moaned loudly. It hurt, but at the same time, it felt amazing for I knew what he was doing. Marking me. Claiming me as his. Letting everyone know, Human or Dragon, that I belong to him and him only. If anyone ever tried to take me away from him, I know that he would most likely kill them on the spot.

It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that someone wanted you so bad that they would do anything to be with you... even if it means having to kill someone. I've never been wanted like this before I meet him. Everyone always told me to go away, like I was the plague or something, but Toothless has shown nothing but love to me... and I can't help but crave his love even more. I was addicted.

Toothless started to lick the wound he made, slowing the blood flow and cleaning it. His saliva numbed the pain nicely and I was able to turn my attention back to what was going on below. We was thrusting into me quickly, but I noticed that he started to slow down, his thrusts getting harder and harder, making his cock grind against my sweet spot.

It was beginning to be too much, my vision was starting to blur from the intense shockwaves of pleasure coursing through my body every time Toothless roughly hit my sweet spot. He had his head tilted upwards, smoke lightly billowing from his mouth. He was close to. He sometimes breathed fire when reaches his climax, but not as a fire ball luckily. It was more like a small column of blue fire. It was always so beautiful to watch.

Suddenly, Toothless lifted my legs, hooking them over his broad shoulders, and began to thrust into me mercilessly. He took my own throbbing erection in one hand and cupped my balls with the other, pumping his fist in time with his rough thrusts. I couldn't hold my voice back. I moaned loudly, gasping for air and my prostate was abused by Toothless' large cock.

"Hiccup... I- I'm close..." my lover moaned out to me as he continued his fevered pace, roughly jacking me off in the process. "Mah- Me too! AHH!~~" I managed to gasp out. Finally, after a few more thrusts, I finally went over the edge and came hard, my cum flying up into the air a little before landing on my chest and belly. I could feel myself twitching and clenching around Toothless' shaft. causing him to go into his climax as well.

He breathed out a small yet beautiful column of blue fire as I felt him release his seed inside of me. So warm... I almost forgot just how good it felt, it sent shivers down my spine, causing my ass muscles to go into more spazims. Toothless let out a shaky breath, clearing out whatever smoke was left in his throat and mouth into the air above us before looking down at me and giving me a loving smile. He unhooked my legs from his shoulder before pulling me up into a passionate kiss.

After we both came down from our highs, we both collapsed to the bed, his arms around me in a loving embrace as my own hands trailed up and down his torso. I sighed lovingly at this position we were in. I love being so close to my dragon, he's just so damn warm. "I love you Hiccup…" I heard him quietly purr out as he nuzzled the side of my head. "Love you too, Toothless…" I sighed back to him. He stayed inside of me almost all night, kiss me every once in a while until he finally pulled out and we both fell asleep… only to be awoken the next day by my father, whom just had to mention that we weren't exactly "quiet" last night. We should move out sometime.

* * *

OMG! I added Lemon! I hope ur happy! DX This is to try and make up for my inactiveness since I don't write much cause I usually have writers block 24/7 XP so enjoy the lemony version!


End file.
